


Stealer

by Yaya2547



Category: Scomiche - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: I might take this down, I'm Septiplier Trash, M/M, My First Fanfic, Same as for Scömìche, This Is STUPID, i suck at summaries, no smutt, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaya2547/pseuds/Yaya2547
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch and Scott just recently moved to LA. They love YouTubers JackSepticEye and Markiplier. One day after they finish watching one of Jack's videos they decide that they need to go to the mall for food. They got a little surprise while they're there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, Wasn't Expecting That....

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fiction sooooo.... don't be harsh. Not quite sure I like this chapter. I wrote this without a rough draft, and I haven't checked over it.

~Mitch's POV~

 

“Top of the mornin’ to ya ladies! My name is Jacksepticeye and today….” The video started. I snuggled closer to Scott relishing in his warmth. It was the first day of December and we needed to get food but that could wait. We admired Jacksepticeye seeing as he was the GREATEST gamer on YouTube. Besides Markiplier and PewDiePie. The video ended and I got up.  
“Scott, we need to get food.”  
“I know Mitch. Lets go.” Scott gave me a peck on the cheek and pulled me out the door. It was cold for LA. We had only been living in our apartment for a few months but it rarely got cold.  
“Why are you so quiet babe? Is something wrong?” Scott’s voice jolted me from my trance. He sounded really worried about me. I looked over at him.  
“No, just thinking. Sorry to worry you.” I smiled a little and grabbed his hand. We drove in comfortable silence.  
~Time skip cuz nobody wants to hear about getting to a mall and shopping some~

We stepped onto the escalator, heading down to the food court, arms loaded with bags.  
“You shouldn’t have bought so much chocolate, Mitch.”  
“Mama needs her chocolate.” I said rolling my eyes. I knew where this was heading.  
“But you’re going to make yourself sick.” Scott turned towards me, his eyes laced with worry.  
“Relax,” I held up my bag, “It’s only one bag of chocolate.”  
“That cost almost a hundred dollars!” He yelled. The bag was heavy and did, in fact, cost almost a hundred dollars. I felt bad.  
“I’m sorry. I can pay you back.”  
“No, your lucky I love you.” He kissed my temple just as the escalator reached the bottom. I stepped off and headed towards the McDonald’s, Scott heading to the Panda Express. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and paid attention to twitter more than where I was going. I ran right into somebody.  
“Fuck. I’M SO SORRY! I WASN’T PAYING ATTENTION AND I SH-“  
“Hey, it’s okay. Ye didn’t mean it, so I forgive ye.”  
I looked up. Blue eyes, stared back. Gray cap, brown hair, light stubble, and a Septiceye hoodie.  
“Holy fucking shit.” I murmured under my breath.  
“What?” He looked around, confused.  
“You’re Jacksepticeye.” I said quietly. I didn’t want to attract fans seeing as we were in a public place. I was surprised Scott and I hadn’t been noticed, as well as him.  
“Ye can call me Jack. You have a lovely voice, Mitch. Just to let ye know. I wish I had a voice like yours.” Then a man about half an inch taller than Jack ,and about his age, came up and pulled him into a hug. Jack turned beet red. The man had jet-black hair, wiry frame glasses and a scraggly beard. Markiplier, I thought. OMG! SEPTIPLIER IS REAL! So this is how Kirstin felt when fangirling over Scömìche. Scott came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Now it was my turn-to-turn bright red.  
“Why were you talking to him?” Scott whispered in my ear.  
“That’s Jacksepticeye, babe.” I said. Jack and Mark turned toward me, looking confused. This day has not gone as expected. I thought.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! This story will be longer but updating is hard. Things have been getting in the way. I do have an idea where this is going, but if the next two or three chapters are crap, then I'm sorry. I have some other books that I'm working on but aren't complete, and they might be published, but I want to finish this first. If you guys have any ideas, comment and let me know, I would love to turn your ideas into stories. Or you could message me on Twitter. (@Sage_The_Master357 or Kaylee Sage) Well all you lovelies have a great day and WATCH OUT! What's coming up next is... dangerous, and kinda hurting, but every story has a happy ending, right? There has to be a happy ending? BYE!


	3. Sorry.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

I'm sorry guys. You deserve chapters that I can't produce. It really sucks. I'm not going to continue the story. I'm drained emotionally and physically. It's not that I don't like or ship the ships but I don't like the story. If somebody wants to take my idea and make it better than I ever could then go right ahead. Just make sure to tell the readers that I came up with the prompt.   
Here's the story. Whenever I would try to work on my next chapter, I couldn't finish it. The beginning sucked, the grammar was horrible and the plot line was all over the place. I hated to look at my work and think that I was failing you guys, that I was a horrible person for even trying, so I gave up. I can't continue, especially when I have no creative juices. It's funny that I say that, when, every time I failed an idea for a chapter I turned it into a one-shot. I might continue to write stories, but as of this one, it's finished.  
I hope your day is going better than mine. Keep a look out for new stories. My computer (I'm a brave soul. I used my school computer to write this story.) is being taken since I'm switching to online school. I might post a one-shot book today. Comment if I should. Love you guys! BYE! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is welcome but be polite. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
